1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the control of fuel injection timing and, more particularly, to an apparatus which can accurately control the fuel injection timing.
2. Prior Art
A prior art fuel injection timing control apparatus has an input shaft coupled to the engine crankshaft and an output coupled to the rotary valve spool of a fuel injection mechanism. The input and output shafts respectively carry constantly rotating gears, which must be in a fixed rotational phase relation to each other. With the fuel injection timing control apparatus of the type noted, however, a departure from the regular rotational phase relation between the two constantly rotating gears is liable, and this would spoil the proper fuel injection timing, and hence the engine performance.